The Life of DigiSexuals
by Geo Soul
Summary: A collection of Digimon one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Geo: Hello, welcome to our new Digimon series. Pairings can range from Human X Human, Human X Digimon or just Digimon X Digimon.**

 **Red: We will NOT be doing any Yaoi shots.**

 _ **-The Life of DigiSexuals-**_

* * *

It was a rainy day in Odaiba as a now 17 year old Davis ran to his home, excited for the first time in years because Kari finally accepted his offer for a date.

 _'I can't believe it!'_ He thought in excitement as he threw open and slammed shut his front door. "YEAH!" He exclaimed in happiness as he jumped on his bed.

"I can't wait I better get ready." He said as it was at 11, so he had 9 hours to do so.

 ***** **Kari***

"Why didn't I accept his advances earlier!" Kari sighed as she was beating herself up over how she and the others used to treat Davis and she was just now starting to see things from his perspective.

 _'Maybe we should've cut him some slack.'_ She thought sadly.

"Don't worry Kari." She turned around and saw Gatomon on a chair. "What's up?"

"Eating fish." She said as she sunk her teeth into a trout.

"How's Veemon?" Kari asked. "Still sick but Gennai said he's getting better." Gatomon smiled. "That's nice."

"So what's goin' on girl?"

"I have a date with Davis."

That made Gatomon fall. "You're just NOW realizing how great he is?!" She exclaimed with a large tick mark on her head making Kari flinch a great deal. "I know, Mimi already yelled at me for being so dense." She said sadly as she rubbed her ears.

 ***Davis***

Davis whistled as he tried to tame his messy hair.

"Come on come on!" He started grunting as he lifted the comb and brought it down on his hair.

 ***3 seconds later***

Davis gave up very frustrated frustrated as the comb was stuck in his hair which was moving around. He then had one final idea, he moved to the bathtub and stuck his head under the faucet.

The rushing water made the comb fall out and his hair screech before falling straight down his face. "FINALLY!" He exclaimed with tears of joy as he smoothly combed his messy hair.

 ***Later***

"Phew!" He said with relief as his hair was neatly kept.

"Time for me to head out!" He said as he popped a couple tic-tac's and mouthwash and walked out, happy that it was no longer raining.

 ***Kari***

"You look nice!"

"Thanks Gatomon." Kari blushed as she had on a white dress and blue heels when the doorbell rang and she jumped a bit.

"That's probably Davis." She said nervously.

"Don't be nervous Kari." Gatomon said with a smile as she jumped on her shoulder. Kari went to the door and with a shaking hand, turned the knob, opening the door and revealing Davis in a black leather jacket, jeans, a black t-shirt, and boots. His hair was also straightened out. The look made Kari blush as the jacket was tight against his muscles.

"Hey Kari." He said with a nervous smile of his own. "You look nice." He complimented.

"Thanks." Kari stuttered with a blush.

"Shall we?" He extended his arm as she took it gently and they headed out while Gatomon snickered. "Ahh, love."

 ***Restaurant***

"This place is beautiful!" She gasped as the building they entered was very fancy. Davis cashed in his reservation and the two took their seats. "How did you-"

"I know a guy." He said with a chuckle as he pulled out a seat for her. She sat in it with a blush as he sat across from her. "This is nice." She smiled.

"Yeah it is and...is that Tai?" He said as he saw Tai wearing a poorly made Chinese disguise.

"That is a terrible and slightly racist costume." Kari sighed, shaking her head. "How the hell did he even know?"

"I don't know but I'll find out." She said with a growl as she pulled out her phone and called him.

"Hello?"

"Tai what the fuck!" She hissed.

"Uhhh, sorry miss, but I'm not your brother, I tink you have the wong number." He said in a cheesy Chinese voice as she turned around. "We're looking right at you!"

"Ummm me no speaky Engrish!" He sweated. Kari could feel her eye twitch and dialed a number. "Hello Sora? Yeah he's spying on us and being a paranoid brother. OK OK yeah alright." she then hung up.

"You called Sora?" Davis asked. "Yep."

"Funny, I called Mimi."

"Oooooh, he's in for it now." Matt spoke as not only did he work there he just so happened to be their waiter as he brought them their menus, and was the 'friend' Davis mentioned.

Soon two cars pulled up outside as Sora and Mimi came out them, glaring right at Tai.

"Ummm, dong where is my automobile?" Tai said in his terrible Chinese voice. The two went over and grabbed both his ears before dragging him off.

 ***Later***

"That was hilarious!" Davis laughed silently as Kari chuckled with him just as Matt brought the food to them.

"Thanks Matt." Davis said. "Any time, though maybe next time I should keep Tai out." He said with a chuckle before walking off.

After 25 minutes they finished their food and ordered desert. Davis had a slice of chocolate cake while Kari had Sherbert.

"Yum." She said with a smile as she ate it. Soon they finished as Matt took their plates with Davis giving him a tip.

"Thanks again Matt." He smiled.

"No prob." Matt walked off.

"Where to next Davis?" Kari asked.

 ***Park***

Kari laughed as Davis finished telling her a story. involving a very angry Shellmon.

"All of that happened because Veemon stole his food?" Kari said in disbelief.

"Yeah and then he..."

"COO COO!"

They heard as they looked up in a tree and saw Tai poorly disguised as a pigeon(Just picture him dressed as Mr. Pigeon from Miraculous).

"Does he really think we're that stupid?" Davis sighed as Kari gained a tick mark.

"COO COO!"

She lightly growled and picked up a rock and threw it at the tree he was in.

"COO CO..ACK!" Tai gasped as the rock was lodged in his throat and he fell out.

"Should we help him?" Davis said.

"Not yet give it 3 more minutes." Kari smiled.

 ***3 minutes later***

"Okay, that's enough fun." She said as she stepped on his chest and he coughed up the rock and some spit.

"Tai go home or else we call Davis' sister." She said with a frown. "He isn't gonna do something to me." Kari spoke with a glare.

"Fine I know when I'm not wanted."

"Clearly not." Davis said under his breath as Tai walked off. "Finally, he's gone." She sighed happily as they continued their walk in the moonlight.

"It looks beautiful." Kari said. "Not as beautiful as you." He said, making her blush.

"T-Thanks. Hey…Davis…I'm really sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" He tilted his head.

"For not giving you a chance earlier." She said looking away sadly. He smiled and hugged her, letting Kari rest her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Kari." He said as he kissed her forehead gently, making her blush brighter.

 ***Later***

"Thanks Davis, I had fun. Even if Tai was there." Kari said with a chuckle. "I don't really blame him though." Davis responded. "You're his sister."

"Davis can...I...stay with you tonight?" She stuttered with a deep blush as he looked at her.

"A...a...are you sure Kari?" He asked with an equally deep blush on his face.

"Y-Yeah."

 ***Davis' apartment***

"So…this is my place." He said opening the door for her as she walked inside the large room.

"It looks nice." She complimented.

 ***Later***

"Well…" He said nervously.

"Let's watch a movie?" Kari suggested with a smile as she looked at him with a blush. "Sure."

After 30 minutes they were in casual outfits and on the couch. "I love sequels." Kari spoke with a smile.

"Yeah me too." Davis agreed as Kari laid on his chest, making him blush. After 20 minutes Davis fell asleep while Kari watched the movie, her face red like a tomato as she looked down a bit and saw Davis was getting hard.

"Kari…mouth…so good." He muttered in his sleep, luckily Kari didn't hear him say her name, but she did hear the rest. _'Who's he talk about?'_ She thought, slightly jealous.

"Kari." He muttered loud enough for her to hear and blush brighter.

 _'Maybe I should just…take a little peek?'_ She thought as she gently pulled shorts down and saw the large bulge better, gasping from the huge 13 inch cock.

 _'He's fucking huge!'_ She thought as pre-cum leaked out rapidly from the tip. Kari poked at it gently, making him moan lightly in his sleep.

Kari felt compelled to slowly stroke it as she wrapped her hands around it, making his moans get louder but he was still asleep.

 _'What if I?'_ She thought as she licked the tip, her eyes widening from the taste.

 _'It's so sweet and yet savory as well!'_ She thought as she sucked on the tip a bit.

Davis gave a groan as he opened his eyes barely.

"Kari?" He said confused as he saw her trying to give him a blowjob.

"What?" He gasped in shock.

"Kari?!" He exclaimed louder, making her stop and look up.

"Oh ummm." She blushed.


	2. EVERYONE IS UPDATED! News

Geo here with Some Good News and Bad News Firstly I'll start with the Good news.

Good News: Well for starters September 10th is the day of My Birth for you Lesser intelligent Homo-sapiens I am referring to my Birthday yep I'll be Turning 21 This year AKA Legal Drinking Age! Secondly I am happy to Report that ALL of My Older Stories are Now Officially Off Hiatus...Yes I know I said that Last time but this time I mean it Red and I are Starting the Next chapter of Reign of Marco Reign of Dipper and Others as we speak but with the good comes the Bad.

Bad News: Alas I hate to say it But The reign of Lincoln is getti g deleted...and getting Rebooted According To Some people.

*Turns and Looks at Red who's Trying to Eat Spaghetti with a Shotgun aimed at Mineta* Red: The story is Rushed and Cringy-

Geo: And to that I say Nay But On the off chance it is Cringy and rushed The reboot will happen anyway But fret Not Feel free to Leave Ideas on what should happen and who should Join Lincoln's Harem all are welcome


End file.
